


As Far As You Can

by Yulaty



Series: A Moment of Jark [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bromance
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: "พี่สนใจเหรอ ว่าจะไปได้ไกลถึงไหน"





	

ท่าอากาศยานนานาชาติลอสแองเจลิส  
มาร์ค ต้วนไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเขามาอยู่ที่นี่ได้ยังไง เขานั่งคิดทบทวนขณะที่มือก็กดไอพอดเปลี่ยนเพลงฟังไปเรื่อย สายตามองเหม่อไปยังคนที่เดินสวนกันไปมาตรงหน้า … ดูเหมือนว่าทั้งหมดที่พอจะนึกได้คือบทสนทนากับแจ็คสันเมื่อวาน

 

‘ พี่ ไปที่ไกล ๆ กัน ’

แค่นั้นแหละ ทั้งหมดที่เขาพอจะนึกออกมีเพียงเท่านั้นแหละ ทั้งที่ไม่ได้มีข้อมูลอะไรมาใช้ประกอบการตัดสินใจมากมาย แต่ก็กลายเป็นว่าวันนี้มาถึงสนามบินซะแล้ว

 

ไกล ๆ ที่ว่าของแจ็คสันคือชิคาโก้  
ไม่รู้ว่าจัดการยังไงแต่ก็ได้ตั๋วเครื่องบินมาแล้ว และใช่ แจ็คสันเป็นคนจ่ายให้ แลกกับการที่มาร์คต้องเป็นฝ่ายดูแลเรื่องอาหารการกิน คิดดูแล้วก็ไม่ได้ขาดทุน ก็โอเค…

 

 

และถึงแม้ว่าจะขึ้นเครื่องแล้ว แจ็คสันก็ไม่ยอมบอกรายละเอียดอะไรเพิ่มเติมเลย นอกจากว่าไปชิคาโก้ก็ไม่ได้รู้อะไรอีกเลย ขึ้นมาแล้วเจ้าบ้านี่ก็หลับใส่ ไม่รู้ไปง่วงมาจากไหนนักหนา นี่มันไฟลท์สิบเอ็ดโมงนะ มาร์คบ่นในใจแต่ก็ไม่ได้แสดงท่าทีอะไรออกไปมากเท่าที่รู้สึก

 

สแนปแบ็คใบโปรดถูกใช้แทนผ้าปิดตา ทำอย่างนี้คิดว่าเท่มากมั้ง เออ ก็เข้ากันดี นี่ไม่ได้ชมนะ แค่คิดตามที่เห็น พูดไม่ได้ ถ้าเผลอพูดออกไปเจ้าเด็กนี่คงจะหลงตัวเองต่อไปอีกเป็นอาทิตย์ มาร์คคิดว่านั่นไม่โอเค เขาจึงตัดสินใจเงียบตลอดการเดินทาง

 

 

ความจริง มาร์คกับแจ็คสันไม่ได้สนิทกันมากสักเท่าไหร่  
เราก็แค่เรียนที่เดียวกัน คลาสเดียวกัน แจ็คสันเด็กกว่าเขานิดหน่อย บังเอิญมีเชื้อสายจีนเหมือนกัน บังเอิญชอบแร็พเหมือนกัน แล้วก็บังเอิญเป็นรูมเมทกัน

 

แจ็คสันน่ารำคาญ…  
ทั้งที่ช่วงแรกที่อยู่ด้วยกันคิดอย่างนั้น แต่หลังจากนั้นมาก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่ามันไม่ได้แย่อย่างที่คิดอคติไว้ในทีแรก ออกจะดีด้วยซ้ำ ให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนกำลังเลี้ยงหมาตัวโต ๆ ยังไงก็ไม่รู้ เป็นอันว่าขีดฆ่าคำว่าน่ารำคาญทิ้งไป เอาเป็น ไฮเปอร์แทนแล้วกัน

 

 

เราไม่ได้ดูสนิทกันมากถึงขนาดจะมาเที่ยวด้วยกันได้ แต่ถ้าให้มาก็มา ถือซะว่าคลายเครียดบวกกับกระชับความสัมพันธ์ให้สนิทกันอีกหน่อยก็คงไม่มีอะไรเสียหาย เจอคนพูดภาษาเดียวกันไม่บ่อย อุตส่าห์มีมาให้รู้จักตั้งคนแล้วก็ต้องอยากจะเก็บไว้อยู่แล้วล่ะ

 

มาร์คหันไปมองคนข้างตัวที่หลับสนิทไปแล้ว เอื้อมมือไปหยิบไอพอดจากมือแจ็คสันมาลดระดับเสียงเพลงลง เปลี่ยนไปฟังเพลย์ลิสต์ที่มีเพลงเบา ๆ สบาย ๆ แล้วจึงพักสายตาบ้าง

 

 

สี่ชั่วโมง  
สี่ชั่วโมงที่แจ็คสันยึดไหล่เขาเป็นหมอน

 

 

จนกระทั่งลงจากเครื่อง เช็คเอ้าท์เรียบร้อยแล้วแต่แจ็คสันก็ยังคงไม่พูดถึงรายละเอียด บ่นพึมพำว่าหิวแล้วก็ตัดสินใจเดินหายไป กลับมาพร้อมฟาสต์ฟู้ดถุงเบ้อเริ่มเสียเฉย ๆ ถามกันบ้างไหม มาร์คล่ะเครียด คิดถูกหรือเปล่าวะเนี่ยที่มา … ถ้าเกิดว่าเบอร์เกอร์สองชิ้นในถุงที่แจ็คสันหอบมาไม่ใช่เบอร์เกอร์ที่มาร์คชอบ บอกเลย ว่าทริปนี้น่ะบรรยากาศคุกรุ่นตั้งแต่วันแรกแน่

 

“แล้วตกลงจะไปไหน ยังไง” ถ้าไม่เริ่มก่อนก็ไม่มีวันได้รู้แน่

“ผมมีรถ” แจ็คสันตอบด้วยท่าทางสบาย ๆ ขณะที่จับมือคนโตกว่าเอาไว้ขณะเดินไปทางลานจอดรถ “ความจริง เราแค่มาสตาร์ทที่ชิคาโก้เฉย ๆ เรื่องจะไปไหนแล้วแต่พี่ เดี๋ยวผมขับให้เอง”

“พูดเหมือนรู้ทาง” มาร์คกลอกตา

“เชื่อใจผมเถอะน่า” เดินมาหยุดยืนอยู่หน้ารถคันหนึ่ง แล้วแจ็คสันก็กดรีโมทปลดล็อคประตู วางสัมภาระไว้ที่เบาะหลัง

 

ไม่อยากจะตกใจนะ แต่นาทีนี้มันต้องตกใจแล้วล่ะ

 

 

ไม่เห็นมีใครเคยบอก ว่าแจ็คสัน หวังมันขับจากัวร์…

 

 

 

 

แจ็คสันขับรถออกมาไกลจากสนามบินพอสมควรแล้วในสี่สิบนาทีหลังจากมาถึง ภายในรถเปิดเพลงฮิปฮอปชวนปวดหูดังพอสมควร แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ทำให้มาร์ครู้สึกหงุดหงิดได้เท่าหน้ายิ้ม ๆ ของคนขับที่หันมามองเขาเป็นระยะเลย

 

“หน้าฉันมีอะไรติด” มองอยู่ได้

“น่ารัก” ตอบแล้วก็ยิ้มกว้างกว่าเก่า

“ประหลาดคน” ไม่รู้จะยิ้มอะไรนักหนา

 

แจ็คสันชะลอความเร็วลงเล็กน้อยก่อนเอ่ยถามด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ไม่ค่อยมั่นใจนัก “พี่โกรธผมเหรอ”

“เปล่า” ว่าแล้วก็ปรับเบาะเอนลงอีกหน่อย นอนมองข้างทาง “สรุปก็จะไม่บอกจริง ๆ ใช่ไหมว่าจะไปไหน”

“ผมบอกไปแล้วไงว่าผมแล้วแต่พี่อ้ะ”

“ฉันไม่มีที่ที่อยากไป”

“ผมก็ไม่มี” คำตอบนั้นทำให้มาร์คขมวดคิ้ว เด้งตัวขึ้นจากเบาะ “แล้วก็ชวนเที่ยวอ่ะนะ?”

“ผมไม่ได้ชวนเที่ยว ผมชวนพี่ไปที่ไกล ๆ” สายตามองตรงไปยังถนนที่ทอดยาวไปไกลตรงหน้า เหยียบคันเร่งเร็วขึ้นอีกนิดเมื่อเห็นว่ารอบข้างมีรถอยู่น้อยคัน

 

“ถ้าจะแค่ขับรถ แคลิฟอร์เนียก็ขับได้”

“ตรงไหนของคำว่า ที่ไกล ๆ ที่พี่ไม่เข้าใจกันนะ…” แจ็คสันพึมพำ ทำให้มาร์คขมวดคิ้วแน่นขึ้นอีกพร้อมด้วยยกแขนขึ้นกอดอก “ก็แค่ไม่เข้าใจ”

“ผมก็ไม่เข้าใจตัวเองเหมือนกัน”

“ไหนลองพูดมาก่อน”

“ผมแค่อยากใช้เวลาอยู่กับพี่ ผมไม่รู้ว่าอยากไปไหน ผมแค่อยากอยู่กับพี่ ไม่ใช่แค่ในห้อง ไม่ใช่แต่เจอกันที่มหาลัย ห้องซ้อมเต้น อะไรก็ช่างเหอะ ผมแค่อยากไปไกล ๆ กับพี่ แล้วผมก็อยากขับรถ”

เหตุผลโคตรแจ็คสันเลย “ก็เลยได้ข้อสรุปว่าจะขับรถให้ฉันนั่ง?”

“ช่าย”

ไม่รู้ทำไมถึงได้หลุดยิ้มออกมา มาร์คหันหน้าไปอีกทางเพื่อไม่ให้คนขับได้เห็นรอยยิ้มนั้น “ประหลาดคน…”

แต่เหมือนจะลืมไปว่ามีกระจกมองข้าง  
แจ็คสันยิ้มแซว ยื่นมือออกไปจิ้มแก้มนุ่ม ๆ ของคนข้างตัว “พี่พูดอย่างงั้นสองรอบแล้ว” แล้วก็ถูกมาร์คปัดมือออกแทบจะทันที

พูดด้วยเสียงเหมือนจะแกล้งงอนแล้วก็เบ้ปาก ยื่นมือมาทำเป็นเรียกร้องความสนใจ น่ารักตายล่ะ…

 

ไม่ได้เขินเว้ย  
จริง ๆ

 

 

มาร์คยื่นมือไปบีบแก้มคนขับแรง ๆเป็นการเอาคืน ก่อนจะหันไปให้ความสนใจกับเส้นทางตรงหน้า “ไม่กลัวหลงหรือไง”

“ผมไม่หลงหรอก เพราะผมไม่สนว่าผมจะไปถึงที่ไหน” ยักคิ้วกวน ก่อนจะชะลอรถและแตะเบรค “พี่สนเหรอ?”

 

 

“พี่สนใจเหรอ ว่าจะไปได้ไกลถึงไหน”

 

 

ลองคิดดูแล้ว… นาน ๆ ทีทำตัวบ้า ๆ ไปกับมันบ้างก็ได้ ไม่ต้องทำเก็กเป็นพี่คอยดูแลตลอดเวลา ทำตัวสบาย ๆ สไตล์แจ็คสันบ้างก็ไม่น่าจะแย่เท่าไร …มั้ง?

 

เขาหันไปสบตากับอีกฝ่าย  
ถ้าอยากรู้ว่าจะไกลได้แค่ไหน ก็มีแต่ต้องเดินหน้าไปเรื่อย ๆ ไม่ใช่เหรอ?

 

“ก็ไม่นะ…” มาร์คตอบ

 

 

“อยากพาไปไกลแค่ไหน ก็ไปสิ”

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
